


breathing in my words like i'll be the one to make your lungs burn

by SunshineExploder



Series: Hamilton Flower Shop AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, John Laurens - Freeform, John and Hercules live together it's great, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern Setting, This is just indulgent cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineExploder/pseuds/SunshineExploder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First dates have never been easy for John Laurens. He has no idea what to expect with Alexander Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathing in my words like i'll be the one to make your lungs burn

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THIS IS THE SECOND PART OF A SERIES. YOU CAN PROBABLY READ THIS AS A STAND-ALONE, BUT IT'S BETTER IF YOU READ THE SERIES IN ORDER.

First dates have never been easy for John. When he still lived at home, his father was always sending him out with girls from the prominent families that lived in their obscenely rich gated community. The dates were always awkward. One, because John was gay. And two, because John seemed to be totally unable to connect with any of the girls. They all came from the same life, but the girls were okay with the life. John was not. He wanted to get the hell out of the world of the rich, and the girls his father set him up with wanted to stay right where they were. 

Even now that he's no longer under his father's thumb, John's pretty shit at first dates. Making a good impression is somewhat difficult when your only human contact is with your customers and your two moron best friends. He also hasn't been on a date in close to three years. At this point, he's starting to regret asking Alexander out. Sure, he was the hottest guy John's ever seen. But it seems inevitable that John is going to fuck this up and Alexander is going to storm out of his life as quickly as he stormed into it.

The thought of that makes John's heart claw it's way into his throat.

He still has that heart-lump in his throat as he frantically rummages through his closet. He's supposed to meet Alexander at the coffee shop a couple blocks away in thirty minutes and he's still in his boxers. Picking an outfit has, for some reason, become the most daunting task ever. And his roommate isn't helping.

"John, just put on some damn clothes and go," says his roommate, the one and only Hercules Mulligan. The guy's built like a brick shithouse and currently leaning against the frame of John's bedroom door. He has an amused smirk on his face that John would want to punch off if he wasn't so busy trying to find the right clothes.

"I just don't wanna look like a moron in front of him, okay? I really like him. He's just-"

"Cute and hilarious and the smartest person you've ever met and the first guy you've liked like this in a long time," Hercules cuts in, effectively stopping John from going on about Alexander like he's been doing since for the past few days. "I know. But look, you guys haven't stopped texting since you met. If he doesn't think you're a moron by now, I don't think one date is gonna change that."

John rolls his eyes, not wanting to admit that Hercules' words manage to calm him some. Hercules just has that effect on people. "I asked for your sass like I asked for onions on my pizza."

"I didn't know you liked onions."

Hercules finally leaves with a snicker as John hurls a wadded up pair of jeans at him. It takes a few more minutes of combing through every piece of clothing he owns, but eventually John decides on a soft gray V-neck and his skinny jeans that Hercules likes to call "dick display pants". They may or may not make John look like he's got a banana strapped to his thigh.

It's already 12:40 and John is supposed to meet Alexander at one. He's got just enough time to get to the coffee shop without being late. He shoves his phone and wallet into his pockets and leaves the apartment with a quick goodbye to Hercules. The "use protection!" Hercules yells as he shuts the door totally doesn't bring a blush to his face.

The walk to the coffee shop isn't long. John enjoys the sun and the sights of Washington D.C. He likes living in the nation's capital. It's not the wealthy South Carolina neighborhood he grew up in. It's vibrant and alive. John feels like he can breathe here, away from the expectations he carried in South Carolina. He never wanted to walk around his hometown. All he could see was the opulence and extravagance that he couldn't stand. Here, sure there's some nice places, but it feels more free. (America pun intended.) He's finally in a place he wants to be.

When John finally comes to the coffee shop, he can already see Alexander waiting at one of the tables. A smile immediately lights face as he enters the shop and makes his way to Alexander. "Alex!"

Alexander looks up from his phone and smiles. John feels like he's been punched in the gut in the best way possible. "John! Hey, it's good to see you." He finishes his words a bit awkwardly, but barrels on. "I've been waiting for a bit. I mean, you're on time, but I got here kind of early. I do that sometimes. This place has pretty good coffee, I've never been here before. I could quite possibly be on my fourth cup."

John raises an eyebrow and slips into the chair across from Alexander. "Do I even want to know why you needed four cups of coffee?"

"Probably not."

"Gotcha." He can't help the laugh he lets out. Alexander is ridiculous and John adores that about him, and he says as much. "You're ridiculous in a very cute way, did you know that?"

He feels very proud of himself at the blush that rises in Alex's cheeks. "Why do you do this to me? This is sick and cruel. Torture of the highest caliber. I came out to have a good time this morning, and I'm feeling so attacked right now."

"Well, you can nurse your tortured feelings while I go get a frappucino." John gets up from his seat and goes to the counter. When he comes back, Alex is still fake-glaring at him. "What?"

"You call me ridiculous? You just bought a fancy milkshake for seven dollars."

They spend the next twenty minutes arguing over the validity of frappucinos in the coffee world. It comes to a stalemate when John throws his straw at Alexander's face, getting whipped cream on his nose. Alexander retaliates by wiping cream down John's face. They're asked to leave after Alex yells, "Away with your damned masquerading milkshakes!" and accidentally hits a barista in the face with John's half-empty frappucino.

The two stumble out of the coffee shop laughing harder than either of them have laughed in a while. Whipped cream is caught in John's curls, and Alexander's face is sticky from John throwing globs of cream at it. Their faces are red as they walk down the street, unable to stop laughing. John takes Alex's hands in his own, which sends them into another giggle fit. Only this time, their heads turn in like they're sharing a secret. And maybe they are. It's a secret they don't have to speak when John's bright hazel eyes meet Alexander's glinting brown ones.

John thinks he's never seen a prettier smile than the one Alexander gives him. A pink blush rises in both of their faces. Neither of them speak. They don't have to. It's like they're connected, or at least that's what it's like for John. He stops walking, and he's not surprised when Alexander stops at the same time. He's gentle about pulling Alexander closer, giving him plenty of opportunity to move away. They lean into each other.

The kiss is sweet and light, easy whipped cream. Alexander tastes like coffee and something deep and John decides that he never wants to go a day without this taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay the next installment in this AU. I'm really pleased with this, it's adorable. I hope you guys enjoy it too! I'd love a kudos or comment if you've got the time :) Again, I have no editor, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes.
> 
> The title is from First by The Ready Set.
> 
> I'm gonna start taking prompts for this series on my tumblr, littlebumblebug. If anyone wants to see something for this series (even NSFW) pop on over there and request it!


End file.
